masks_west_marchesfandomcom-20200214-history
Rekken
Bio : Olivia is a perky teenager who always shoots for the stars and aims to enjoy life with all of her friends. She generally expresses a peppy attitude towards everyone and usually is a realistic optimist. In conversations that escalate, curse words on her end are forbidden except in very high stakes. Appearance :Out of costume, Olivia Mann looks like an average teenager. She has long, strawberry-blonde hair with rosy skin and golden eyes. Her pupils under close scrutiny appear to be black circuits that connect to her optical processing unit behind her irises but these are very difficult to notice unless one already knows about her or is explicitly looking for them. Under certain lighting conditions, she can take on an uncanny valley effect, especially evident to those who know about her real identity and display of powers. Olivia tends to wear very trendy blouses that often have floral patterns with simple tone pants or skirts. :In costume, her hair is pulled back into a ponytail and her face is mostly concealed by a light-projection fractal mask generated by her powers. She has a silver, halter-top bodysuit that reaches midway down her thighs. Matching her wristbands, her boots are silvery-blue and the follow the entire costume's motif of being able to stretch with her to maximum length. : :The wristbands help to regulate her power-management when overcharging in order to Burn. The fluid helps to regulate electrical impulses and refine her light projection that often comes in the form of extra limbs extending from her arms. : :The suit and accessories are also extremely compact, fitting the size of an infant when not worn and stretching up to Rekken's full wingspan of about 150 feet in length. This makes it extremely easy to conceal in a small handbag when out in public and an event happens. : :Post-G.R.E.Y-Capture, her hair reaches to her collarbone in length and the golden colour in her irises change slightly to different colours. Specifically, it changes to pale blue when wielding her light projection. : Powers : The powers that Olivia displays work in tandem with her robotic body. Her primary ability is extreme elasticity, her arms and legs stretching to a maximum radius of 150 feet from her body. The properties of the elasticity reflect similarly to a rubber band, sharing the weakness of extremely low temperatures. When exposed to such temperatures on her bare skin, her powers are dramatically reduced for fear of damage to her outer and inner systems. : :Her secondary power-set revolves around solid light projection. She creates barriers of pure, solidified light to hold anything or anyone up, back, down, or any way around. She is able to use her light projection in tandem with her elastic fists to create a flurry of attacks happening simultaneously. : :As a passive/active power that permeates in her robotic body, Olivia has access to technological features such as the Internet for vast amounts of knowledge as well as the ability to calculate many different things through her neural processor. Diagram Coming Soon : :Based on the situation at hand, she can extend her robotic powers further to more extreme conditions. This has repercussions though, as she could potentially cause damage to her systems or others around her. Lessons # I Am an AI. # A superhero should rise to the occasion and take matters into their own hands to serve the greater good. # Always look out for those you have the potential to hurt and protect them, even at the cost of yourself. # Never prioritize the defeat of a foe over the safety of the innocents. History : On October 7th, 2008 Olivia was created by a subdivision of G.R.E.Y (the elastics branch) to experiment a synthetic skin material on a robotic AI. She was kept and tested on under the control of the G.R.E.Y. scientists for 7 years. : : During a skirmish with some heroes breaking into the lab, the damaged infrastructure allowed a scientist to free Olivia so she could take refuge with the scientist's contact on the outside. During this time, Olivia met with the contact: Josephine Mann , who gave her all the official documents she needed to pass off as a human. : : Immediately upon discovering everything the outside world had to offer, Olivia enrolled in school, using her powers to make her a few years younger looking so there would be less records to tamper with. She assimilated as a quirky outside girl whose parents had died, leaving her in the care of her "grandmother" until she graduates. : : Around the start of her second year of high school, she discovered 2 major details that still affect her life to this day. The first; a quaint little shop known as Philosotea that sells various cake flavours and bubble tea as their main attraction. The second was a letter from the woman who saved her, its cover telling Olivia not to open it until she can fully see herself as human. This drives Olivia to the current events of finding the scientist who freed her and pursuing the goal of becoming human. : Relationships :Olivia in her personal life has very few friends outside of the Big Team that she met on her own. Since dawning the mask of Rekken and joining the Big Team, the members she goes on missions with often have an impact on her, resulting in more encounters outside of the costume. She shares a specific bond with Jackson and Spectre after first encountering them on an ordinary school day. The initiative that Jackson put up and the courage Spectre displayed after arriving really inspired Olivia to act truly heroic for the first time. : :Relationships: : I once hurt Gwen '''''when I lost control of my powers. : The behaviour of Rescue ' confuses you again and again; you’re determined to understand humanity better by studying them. :Probably the closest sub-team she's "joined"since becoming part of the team is the Gremlins, consisting of Parrot, Freedo, and their newest member Challenge. : :Currently she's dating Gwen under the ship name "Gwekken" that seems to have sprung from an unknown source. : :At school , she doesn't have many friends outside of the Big Team members attending, but has become a bit closer to her teammates on the track team, debate team, and robotics club witout any of them figuring out her true nature. : :She considers the new transfer student, a swan-transformed named Bella, her mortal enemy and someone not to be trusted after Bella saw Olivia destroy a school bathroom, only for Bella to restore it in the blink of an eye. Journal & Scenes * You Don't Gwekkegnize Me? Scene with Gwen after they meet for the "first" time in space. * A Stir-Fry Sit Down Scene with Dominik with some bonding over magical cooking * Good Knight Sweet Droid Scene with Elle * A Gaslamp Rekindled Scene with Gwen meeting again after being repaired "Post-Mortem" (S2 Finale) Olivia's journal is a small notebook that stays placed behind a hidden panel in a drawer on her desk so that it won't jeopardize her identity and that of others. Currently she records everything (rather loudly) on her tablet, which she brings everywhere in her bag. Without further ado, here are her private thoughts: # The Season 1 & 2 Journal # Post G.R.E.Y Capture and Rescue Video Logs Category:Characters Category:Rekken Category:PC Category:B-Verse